


You Are My Sunshine

by YourWriter



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Cute (?), I think it's cute but weird, M/M, Short Short, Sunflower, idk - Freeform, sookai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22612744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourWriter/pseuds/YourWriter
Summary: SooKai as young sunflowers on a gloomy day in a vast and beautiful field.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	You Are My Sunshine

"Hyung, I can't see the sun." Huening Kai said as he kept his head on the east. "It's morning, I know it's morning, why is Mr. Sun not showing?" The younger sunflower asked and asked. It was his nth time asking those things.

"That means this day is a cloudy day." Soobin said. 

The younger turned his golden head to Soobin and leaned closer.

"That means we need to spend the day looking at each other!" The younger happily exclaimed.

"Oh no no." Soobin panicked at the thought.

"Yes yes yes hyung!" And so the younger leaned much more closer until their golden petals was brushing each other. 

Back then, soobin was uncomfortable but he grew used to it as time pass by, he just doesn't want to do it anymore because every time they do it, his little heart pounds so loud, and his golden petals turns brighter.

An indication that he loves this little sunflower.

**Author's Note:**

> Note (1): Sunflowers has hearts. Because I said so.
> 
> Note (2): This was inspired by the stated fact I saw on another platform that whenever the sunflowers can't see the sun, they face each other, but no, I researched about it and they don't turn their golden heads to each other, they just follow the sun and the sun only :>
> 
> Note (3): Just wanted to say I got sad after having the knowledge that they don't face each other :((


End file.
